Demigod Story
by mako4me
Summary: This story is only loosely based on the series. It follows Nycta and her friends on an interesting journey with a more in depth look into what kinds of powers demigods could have. The title is just a working title for now that I'll probably change after writing more of the story.
1. 1

1

The rain pelted down as Kym and Nycta made their way up to the Hollywood sign. "Do you really think there's a living demigod in the Underworld?" Kym asked as they reached the entrance.

"I mean I guess so." she replied, pulling her hood more over her face to protect it from the rain "What reason would Chiron have to lie to us?"

"I don't know but it seems highly improbable." He sighed, checking his pocket to make sure he still had the two drachmas to pay the toll. The two entered through the small hole and came upon the clean lobby to hell. The man at the front desk raised his eyebrow at them as they entered the immaculate room, dripping water all over the floor.

"How can I… help you?" The man asked begrudgingly.

"We're here from Camp Half Blood for um…" Nycta reached for the small smudged and tried to read the smudged name, "H-Heeth… Heather?" The man gave them another once over and nodded, opening the the elevator opened for them. The demigods shared a quick glance before entering the elevator and the door slowly closed.

The doors finally opened after a long while of descending and the two stepped out into the Underworld. While getting the river man to take them was easy, they also had to get past Cerberus and it was kind of hard to smell dead while your heart still pumped blood "Do you think they'll call him off since we were summoned here by Hades?" Nycta whispered to Kym, hands shaking slightly as she stared at the mutant hound with wide eyes.

"I'm sure they will. How else are we to pass him?" Kym muttered back. They slowly and quietly walked up to the doors when suddenly Cerberus bounded off, seeming to be chasing something. "Uh... " Kym paused for a moment before looking back at his friend. "See?" He smiled but the nervousness in his eyes did nothing to quell his friends fears.

"Let's just get this over with before it comes back." She hissed, going through the doors. The room was a huge great hall with a looming throne of bones at the other end that was surely big enough for a god. However, Hades was not here. "I thought he'd be here…" Nycta sighed, leaning on a pole as she tried to steady her breathing.

"Well what do we do now? Play hide and seek with the Lord of the Dead?" Kym japed, little flecks of flame rippling in his hair as he let out an annoyed huff.

"I'm not going back out there when that beast could be anywhere." Nycta sighed, standing up straight again. "I guess we should just wait here. " She strode slowly up to the throne and sat on the lowest step. "He's gotta come eventually."

"I guess your right." Kym shrugged before joining her on the step. "How's your arm doing?" He asked, gesturing to the bandage on her arm.

"It's fine but not even close to being healed." She replied, flexing her arm slightly and wincing. "Would it be that much of a risk to have some nectar for it?"

"Yes!" Kym replied sharply, eyes widening. "Nycta, you kn-"

"Calm down, Firefly." Nycta laughed, punching his arm fairly hard. "It was only a joke."

"Still…" He sighed, rubbing his arm. "We should've brought Aaron along."

"Are you kidding me?" Nycta scoffed, "You know how he's been lately. He would've just slowed us down."

"If you'd just talk to him the-" Kym was cut off as the big doors opened and a sleepy god walked in slowly, taking a few steps before blinking and realizing there were two mortals at the foot of his throne.

"You two are early." He yawned, stepping over them as they stood up to sit in his throne. "So you're here for my daughter?" He asked, sipping his coffee.

"Yes, Lord Hades." Nycta replied respectfully, bowing ever so slightly. The god lifted his head and cupped a hand to his mouth.

"HEATHER!" He boomed, causing the two visitors to cover their ears. After a pause the doors opened again as a curvy girl strolled into the hall with Cerberus bounding behind her. She had long straight black hair that hung to her waist and deep purple eyes.

"Yes father?" She asked in a smooth deep voice. He gestured to the foot of his throne and her eyes slowly went down to look at the two mortals at the steps. Nycta raised an eyebrow at the girl, not liking how her eyes seemed to be surveying them. Kym on the other hand was staring with a look Nycta liked even less. "Who are they?" The girl asked her father.

"I am Nycta." Nycta cut in, not liking her rudeness. "This is Kym. We're-"

"Demigods. I can tell." Heather interrupted rudely though her gaze softened slightly as she crossed her arms and stared longer at Nycta.

"Yes." Nycta said, trying to keep her tone civil. "We are here to escort you back to camp."

"Camp? What camp?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

This time Hades replied, "I am sending you to Camp Half Blood. It's a camp made just for demigods."

"I'm not going anywhere." She huffed, turning away.

"Yes you are." The god growled, standing up. "You can't spend your whole life among the dead. You need to learn about the world and be among other mortals."

"I said I'm not going." She snapped. Nycta sighed and walked up to her.

"Come on, princess. Don't make this harder then it has to be." She sighed, grabbing her wrist lightly.

"Let go of me!" Heather growled, pulling her arm away sharply. "You're not taking me anywhere."

"Oh really? You wanna do this the hard way huh?" Nycta sighed but there was a glint of amusement in her eyes.

"If you think you're going to take me you are sorely mistaken." The stubborn girl chuckled, black flames slowly going up her arms. The fire seemed to suck the life out of the room but it didn't scare Nycta.

"Am I?" Nycta laughed, summoning her scythe. The blue blade gleamed eerily as she spun it slowly. Heather gritted her teeth and lunged at the other girl only to fall into mid air as Nycta disappeared. Heather got up quickly, finding Nycta laughing a few feet away. "Nice try, Hellfire." She grinned before spinning herself around the pole of her scythe before launching herself at the other demigod. Heather ducked quickly and tried to grab her but Nycta disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared skidding across the ground on the other side, catching Heather's leg with her scythe and knocking her over. Heather tried to get up but Nycta held her down with the end of her scythe. "You're coming with us and don't even think of running. I'll catch you." she laughed as she winked slightly, making the other girl turn away stubbornly as her cheeks flushed slightly.

"If you two are done then please just leave." Hades sighed, summoning a shadow portal for them to leave through. Nycta offered a hand to Heather to help her up but Heather ignored it and stood on her own. Kym slowly joined them, still shocked by the sudden fight and they went through back to the entrance to the camp.


	2. 2

2

Heather followed Nycta slowly as she was guided around the camp, explaining what each building was as they passed them. It was so loud among the living and everyone that saw her gave her a strange look so she just decided to focus on her tour guide. Nycta was interesting, to say the least. The girl wasn't the tallest but was surprisingly muscular. Her short hair was a brown so dark it could've been black and under the shades that she never seemed to remove were her piercing blue eyes that seemed to glow even through the tinted lenses like two bright stars. Needless to say they reflected her soul perfectly. Her soul was pitch black and flecked with bluish white stars. She obviously wasn't any old demigod.

Heather bumped into her guide suddenly as they halted. Heather moved away quickly and looked up. "Why did we stop?" She asked, though was more talking to herself then to Nycta. She followed Nycta's gaze to see a tall boy with thick blond hair sitting outside a cabin, seeming to be waiting for someone.

"Uh… You don't have to see all the cabins. Let's go see what Kym's up to." Nycta said quickly, changing direction as the boy looked up. Heather had to run slightly to keep up with her as they went to the forge where the children of Hephaestus worked. "Kym!" Nycta shouted, causing her friend look look up from his work.

"Hey Nycta, Heather." He smiled slightly. The son of Hephaestus was of an average height but was very bulky with big arms, wide shoulders and a fairly thick waist. His rich brown hair was pushed back and currently under a bandana. He would be intimidating if it wasn't for his gentle face and soft brown-orange eyes that always had a warm look to them. "What's up?"

"Oh, just wanted to see what you were up to." Nycta laughed but Kym raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You're just avoiding Aaron, aren't you?" Kym asked, crossing his scorched arms.

Nycta laughed nervously, fidgeting with her glasses. "I don't know what your talking about."

"Who's Aaron?" Heather asked, confused. "Was he the guy that was sitting outside of the black cabin?" Nycta looked at her with wide eyes and Kym laughed.

"I knew it!" He grinned. "You know you have to talk to him eventually."

"I know…" Nycta sighed, covering her face.

"You could take Heather to introduce to him." Kym suggested, "That's an easy way to start a conversation." Nycta paused for a moment and sighed.

"Yeah… okay. Come on Heather." She turned and started walking as Heather said bye to Kym and followed. Only a few steps from the forge they spotted him. When he saw them his eyes widened and he grinned even wider. He seemed to glow even in the sunlight as he rushed over.

"Nycta! I'd heard you'd come back!" He beamed as he reached them. "Was it a hard quest? Are you tired?" He saw her arm and gasped slightly. "What happened? Why didn't you come to me about it?" Nycta sighed, moving her injured arm away slightly.

"Hi Aaron…" Nycta mumbled, looking away. "This is Heather, the demigod we were sent to bring back." Aaron glanced at her, seeming to only now see her. He had broad shoulders and a thin waist with seemingly no fat on him at all. His features were fairly normal and attractive with his narrow face, prominent nose and wide almond eyes but his hair didn't match the rest of him at all. It was a thick mane of long hair that was such a light blonde that seemed to have a light of it's own.

"Hi. You're a daughter of Hades right?" He asked with a charming grin that would've made any other girl swoon. Heather nodded and he leaned on a nearby tree. "Cool. Son of Apollo if you couldn't tell."

"Of course she could tell." Nycta sighed in an annoyed tone. "You're practically a miniature sun." Aaron looked back at her, eyes filled with emotion.

"You know you love it." He grinned but cut her off before she could reply. "Now give me your arm. Best to heal this up now." Nycta sighed and held up her arm. He slowly unwrapped the wound to reveal a deep gash that was crudely stitched up. He gently held it with one hand and closed his eyes. As he focused his free hand slowly began to glow. Heather's eyes widened as he pressed it on her arm, making Nycta wince slightly. They stayed like that for a while then he removed his hand to reveal that the deep gash had become a more manageable cut.

"How did you do that?" Heather asked in awe as Aaron removed the stitches gently. "I thought Apollo was just the god of sun and poetry."

"He's also the god of healing and I was the lucky one that gained that power." He grinned before looking back at Nycta. "How does it feel?"

"Fine…" she muttered, pulling her arm away when he was done. He gave her a very small smile but for once said nothing more. "I need to show Heather to her cabin. Um… thanks, Aaron."

"Anytime, Starshine." He winked as he started leaving, giving Heather a quick glance. "Nice to meet you, Heather."

"You too." Heather replied before following Nycta to the cabins. They reached a dark cabin of black and purple near the middle of the main U of cabins.

"This is yours." Nycta said as she opened the door with some difficulty. The inside didn't seem the most habitable but there was a bed and it was fairly quiet despite all the noise outside. "Sorry it's not the most homey. We don't get many descendants of Hades here."

"It's fine." Heather sighed, sitting on the bed. "By the way, who's child are you?"

"Me?" Nycta asked, surprised by the question. "My mother is Nyx." She replied, laughing slightly. "My cabin was even less habitable then yours when I first got here."

"Nyx?" Heather asked, completely lost. "What does that have to do with the whole… teleportation thing? What does that have to do with night?"

"Well, Nyx isn't just the goddess of night." Nycta started, sitting next to her which made Heather tense a little bit with how close she was. "She's also the goddess of illusion so since there aren't any night related powers, mine are based on illusion." Heather still stared at her confused. "I know it makes no sense but phasing is fun so I don't question it."

"Okay…" Heather nodded even though she didn't quite understand it.

"Anyways," Nycta yawned, breaking the silence as she stood. "get some rest before dinner. You'll hear three bells when it's time." Heather nodded and Nycta phased out of the cabin to the outside. Heather looked around again before lying down on the bed and closing her eyes, focusing on Nycta's soul to block out the muffled sound of all the people in the camp.


End file.
